


Caliborn's evil, an essay

by IsLife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: This fan fiction has hard vore, none of it's sexual. Skip to chapter two if chapter one is too much it'll get better! this isn't really an essay. The violence isn't all that graphic just super bloody.I dont plan for this to have an end.





	1. Caliborn's Evil

Today was an interesting day. Sollux, Meulin, Aranea, Kanaya, Vriska, Gamzee and Cronus were forced to watch Caliborn dangle Meenah over his mouth. He was trying to get her to beg for her life, but Meenah was to proud. 

“Come on little fish! Just ask nicely I might put you down!” He said cackling. She swore at him and in response she was dropped into his mouth. He giggled wildly and even the four trolls on his sisters desk could see the motion of him playing with her in his mouth. For about a minute Sollux saw him roll her around in various ways until Vriska screamed to let her go. She had tears in her eyes which was very unusual, this guy must have really broken her. 

“You've had your fun! Give her back!” she screamed out. He raised his eyebrows, or rather the spot where his eyebrows would be raised in a somewhat amused fashion. He flicked Meenah under his tongue 

“Oh you want to see her do you?” He didn't wait for an answer before rolling Meenah back up in his tongue and sticking it out. “Say hello little fishy!” He tried to say without his tongue. Vriska, the only real godtier among the group, flew up and tried to grab her. She got pinched in between two of Caliborn's claws. Caliborn moved Meenah back into his mouth and swallowed. He began giggling wildly. Vriska's face hardened and she pulled out a sword, his finger was stabbed. 

“Want to see her again little spider?” he didn't even feel her stab and Vriska concealed her weapon. 

“Go ahead! You won't get me down!” It was a challenge he couldn't refused he put her in his mouth and was about to start getting her down when Gamzee threw himself off of the desk. Caliborn looked alarmed, Gamzee was the only one of the eight trolls he liked. Caliborn bent down to pick him up and Gamzee got up and ran around. Caliborn dropped Vriska in the confusion and she flew away to the safety of the other desk. He snatched Gamzee up angrily and he yelled gibberish. This was the angriest they'd seen him. Gamzee was being squeezed tight during a five minute rant, he was barely breathing. 

After the rant was over Caliborn put him in his mouth and chomped down, purple blood was everywhere. Spilling out of his mouth, on his teeth, and after he swallowed Gamzee, he popped Cronus in his mouth and got him covered in it too. He swallowed the screaming, crying fish prince and then went to sleep. A few minutes later.Calliope woke up, she looked confused. She glanced at her brothers desk then walked over to hers. “Hello friends!” she started with worry. “Did something happen while I was away? Oh welcome back Vriska!” The last line was delivered with genuine excitement, but she still looked concerned and confused seeing the mass of crying and grieving trolls.

“Your brother ate them.” Kanaya said full of spite. 

“H- how many?” Calliope asked a look of horror on her face, tears in her eyes, and a hand on her belly. 

“Gamzee, Meenah and Cronus.” Kanaya answered. 

“Check your mouth.” Sollux added, she had purple teeth from the blood. She noted this looking at her computer screen and began crying. She was in violent sobs on the floor, hyperventilating, and then dry heaving. She was choking and sobbing and gasping and eventually she threw up. It just kept coming up too, along with the bile came up three trolls. Sollux, the only troll watching this unfold, floated down and picked the three up. Gamzee was miraculously healed, Cronus was a purple stained mess, and Meenah was just Meenah, she acted like nothing happened. Vriska ran to her, pulled her into a hug and a kiss. Meulin comforted Cronus, he could be a real creep, but he really needed this. Gamzee walked up and presented Vriska with her sword. 

“I saw you dropped this, so I thought I'd go down and get it ‘fore Cal saw you lost it.” Vriska thanked him sincerely, she had grown very fond of Cronus and Gamzee in the time they've been stuck here. 

Calliope had finally composed herself, she wiped blood, bile and tears from her face and stood. “Is everyone okay?” she asked in a panic. After a series of nods she digressed. “Good, I'm glad you're all safe after all this time! I wish I could give you all a hug!” she still sounded concerned and looked worse for wear. 

“Are you okay” Meulin signed. Sollux translated and Calliope replied 

“As long as the eight of you are.” After that Aranea recapped the events for her and then said “if that should ever happen again you should note that triggering your gag reflex should be a safe way of getting us back.” Everyone laughed, though it was not a joke and people were less tense after that. 

“What was it like?” Meu asked to anyone who would answer. 

“Dark and moist.” Meenah answered with a chuckle. Gamzee smiled as well, but Cronus was just hiding his head in his jeans. 

“You could always just find out Meu.” Aranea added

“Aranea!” Vriska and Cronus exclaimed in synchrony. Calliope looked a bit concerned too 

“I think it's a bit early to be joking, perhaps we can change the subject..” she requested nervously, clearly uncomfortable having just had her friends in her stomach. 

“But I wasn't joking you see it's all very interesting!” Aranea then dived into a long story about how cherubs used to be known for having eating contests with planets then spitting them out, the only harm was the displacement of the planets, the being in the cherubs did no harm. 

“So he can't hurt you like that?” Calliope asked hopefully 

“Nope! It could if he figures out how to trigger his stronger stomach acids, but I doubt he will.” this made the whole group feel better. 

“So Cally will always be able to get us out.” Cronus mumbled to himself 

“Cal won't even get us again! We're safe on her desk and Cal thinks we're dead! This is a new beginning.” When Meenah says things like that, it becomes clear why she was leader of her session.


	2. Dirk Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's vore in this chapter too, but it's a lot softer, enjoy!

It had been about four hours after they woke up when Dirk couldn't take a tense energy that had fallen over the group. “Guys I know you're hiding something what's going on.” They said nothing “Hal, what's going on.” 

The AI replied “I found some interesting information last night, I shared it with the trolls, that's all.” 

“Oh? What was it?” Dirk said going along with Hals causal pretense.

“Human stomach acid doesn't harm trolls.” Hal answered and Dirks eyes widened a bit under his shades. 

“Hal, why did you want to know that and why are you telling me.” Hal was clearly making this out to be a big deal. 

“Just so you know you could safely-” 

“I could safely what Hal?” Dirk yelled shooting up from his computer desk. Hal started laughing “No please continue!” he continued still yelling. Hal calmed down. 

“Thank you Dirk,” He started and put his causal voice back on “I was simply saying that combined with the pills you made safely eating the trolls would be possible.” It took Dirk a second to recall what pills Hal meant until he recalled he did make pill to help him throw up more painlessly, in case any of the things he tried to eat ended up too nasty. Hal saw Dirk was back in the present and continued “And Kurloz has expressed interest.” Dirk looked over at Kurloz who was smiling, nodding and giving a thumbs up. 

“Kurloz, Really?” Dirk said more surprised than concerned 

“Yup” the clown simply fingerspelled 

“Makara that's weird even for you and your family” Eridan scoffed. 

“It's not like Dirk would hurt me.” he signed, fingerspelling a lot of that, why can't he just use sign language like normal people. “Hal says Dirk likes it too anyway.” 

“Dirk really? I expected more from you man.” Eridan said with mock disappointment, he really had changed a lot in his time with Dirk. 

“No, man listen, it was a short phase I went through a little before you guys got here, but I was like thirteen I've changed since then!” Dirk said very defensively. 

“Dirk look you're upsetting Kurloz.” Hal said in a mocking way. 

“Well Kurloz, sorry but I won't be voring you now or ever.” Kurloz frowned and Dirk felt actually bad. Kurloz was his friend and it wouldn't hurt to him the favor just this once… “Alright fine, but this is a one time thing. You got it?” 

He nodded with enthusiasm. “Okay fine man let's just… do this.” he picked Kurloz up by the waist and plopped him in his mouth. 

“Dirk stop.” Dirk removed a spit covered Kurloz 

“What Hal? Got some complaints?” 

“You forgot a few things.” Dirk thought for a moment. He promptly realized, Eridan. He looked down at his tiny friend who looked horrified and picked him up as he screamed 

“Not me too!!” he was shaking in his hand and looked more terrified than he had the day he first got to Dirks home. 

“Woah, bro chill out, I was just gonna walk you to the other room so you wouldn't have to watch. That cool?” Dirk asked uncharacteristically caring and gentle. Eridan nodded and was placed on the sink and Dirk returned. 

“We probably also need a safe word.” Kurloz pointed at his stitched up mouth with a deadpan expression. “Some kind of signal then.” 

After a bit they agreed that if Kurloz tapped him twice he would be spit up, but other than that he had 24 hours of stomach time, so Kurloz was in the mouth again. After getting slicked up a bit, he was swallowed. It was tight and warm and wet and felt safe. He was slowly worked down, it was a bit hard to breathe, but it was still the best place he'd ever been. Soon he was dropped into the stomach there was a pool of liquid in which Kurloz floated in easily. He peacefully floated for only a few seconds before he heard Dirks voice speak full of fear. “Kurloz? You okay?” Kurloz rubbed the stomach wall and Dirk understood the confirmation of safety and got Eridan back into the bedroom 

“So is Kurloz…” Eridan asked looking at Dirks stomach. 

“He's safe, yes. He seems to be enjoying himself I feel him in there.” Dirk put his hand in his stomach, he couldn't say it out loud, but he enjoyed it too. He loved the feeling of Kurloz in his stomach and he loved knowing he was protecting his friend. Dirk was loving every second of this. 

Right before bed Dirk decided it wouldn't be safe for Kurloz to spend the night so Dirk took his magic throw up pills and put a nasty smelling clown man on his desk. He signed a quick explanation and a good night before hitting the hay himself. 

The next morning he woke up before the trolls, they would sleep all day if Dirk let them, he woke them up and a few minutes later Eridan had to ask. “What was it like?” 

Kurloz seemed to think for a bit before signing. “Fun and safe. Very warm…” he then signed what the inside of Dirk was like in a lot of detail and Dirk found himself blushing quite a bit. “...the only thing I didn't like was all the acid. It was fun for a bit, but sitting would have been better.” Dirk made note to try and see if he could fix that for next time then remembered, there shouldn't be a next time, this is weird and dangerous. Yet, he was still thinking of ways to remove his stomach acid.


End file.
